Living with your new lover!
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: What happened after Living with your ex-boyfriend's friend


**Living with your new lover!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: The second part of Living with your ex-boyfriend's friend. Because a friend told me to wright more chapters (not noticing it was complete) I told her I was planning on doing a second part so here it is.**

**P.S: I want to give some of the credit to a friend because we were both bored and we started to role playing (I was Iceland and she was Prussia, no kissing or any Yuri shit like that!) so I'm going to put those ideas to some use. **

**Thanks Heta! **

**Feelings!**

Ever since Iceland was kidnapped and was humiliated in front of the other nations, he's be living with the man who got him in all the mess Prussia. None of the other nations talked to them nor did Iceland and Prussia talked to each other.

However, Iceland has been feeling odd around Prussia. He's been feeling tightness in his chest and his cheeks burned red every time he was near the other nation.

He went to ask Yahoo! To ask the following question _what does it mean when your chest tightens and your cheeks go red when you're near someone?_ But he never got the answer he wanted.

Iceland's phone ring and saw it was a call from Canada "heilsa?" [1] He answered calmly.

"I need to talk to you." Canada had a little raspy sound in his voice.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you when you come!"

Iceland swallowed "very well." He hung up and throw his head back and breathed in and out.

He got off the chair and made his way down stairs with face as if he did something wrong.

"What's wrong with you, sore ass?" Iceland turned his head and glared at the Prussian grinning at him.

Iceland looked down to the floor in shame "you're enjoying this?"

"Huh?"

"You want to see me like this?!"

"I-Ice, I-"

"Don't talk to me like you know me and answer me!"

"What the hell did I do?!" Prussia yelled at the younger nation.

Iceland didn't answer and stormed to the door and swung it open "You took the only thing I had left!" He yelled before sliming the door behind him.

Prussia looked back at Gilbird and Mr. Puffin "do Icelandic men have those months too?" He asked them, but they replied by shrugging their wings. Prussia sighed "Mein Gott!"

Iceland walked to the lake and sat on a bench waiting for Canada to do whatever he needed him for. He gazed at the lake, at the orange sky and the cherry blossoms, it was almost like he was in a dream.

"It almost looks like the cherry blossoms connecting the sky with the Earth," a soft voice told to him. Iceland looked up and saw Japan smiling at him "May I sit?" He asked. The younger nation nodded and moved up so that Japan could sit down next to him "Arigatō." [3]

Japan sat down and put his soft hands onto his lap while smiling at the site of the lake in the dawn. "So you're not disused with me, after you saw on that video?" Iceland shrived after bringing up that revolting thing to someone like to someone as pure as Japan.

Japan giggled to himself like a school girl "can I tell you something?" Iceland nodded. "Well, Greece and I do thing much worse than that."

"What you make such videos too?!" The younger nation was very shocked on what he was hearing.

"Have you heard of an anime called 'Rosario + Vampire'?"

Iceland nodded "I love that anime, but I wish it was as detailed as the manga,"

"Me and Greece do some cosplaying…"

"What did you two cosplay as?"

"I was Moka and he was Tsukune!"

"Þú stundað kynlíf á meðan klæddur sem anime stafi?" [4] Iceland blushed after hearing what Greece and Japan get up to.

"So what brings you here, Iceland-Kun?!" Japan asked him.

The young nation looks down at himself and clinches onto his knees "I'm here to see Canada," He whispered into Japan's ear.

Japan gasped and looked Iceland strait into his eyes "Iceland-Kun! He was here with Hong Kong around an hour before you came, I heard them say that they were going to see you at your home." After Japan told him what he heard he got up from the bench and ran. "Iceland-Kun, wait!" Iceland stopped and looked at Japan. "I'll get Greece and he'll drive you there."

"No! There is no time to waste, Prussia could already be dead!" Iceland shouted back as he carried on running.

"My, my!" Japan sighed to himself.

"What happened?!" A sleepy looking man asked Japan.

"I don't really know, but I think Prussia-San maybe in danger."

"Doesn't he want me to drive him there?"

"He said not to brother."

"…"

"Did you get them?"

"They only had Sebastian and Ciel."

"Well~ it's going to have to do, it is only Belgium and France." He smiled to Greece.

Back at the Iceland's house Prussia was lazing on the couch eating pancakes, drinking (awesome) beer while watching The Jeremy Kyle show on the T.V, however he put the volume of the T.V on so loud he couldn't hear the violent banging on the door.

Mr. Puffin and Gilbird tweeting away trying to warn him about the banging but the typical Prussian was drunk out of his mind so he paid no attention until the door came tumbling down.

Prussia shot up from his site "What the hell?!" He yelled out to two shadows of men at the door. The Prussian blinked and when he opened his eyes again one of the men were gone. Then something punched him in the stomach which coursed him to full to his knees "how dear you make the awesome me fall to my knees!" Prussia hissed at the man standing in front of him.

"You should have kept your dirty hands to yourself!" The man swung his leg at Prussia's head, however it wasn't enough to keep the proud Prussian down.

Prussia stood up slowly and looked face to face with his attacker "you should stop being a jealous shit, Hong Kong!" The white haired nation smirked "it's not my fault that I showed that little sweet angle a good time." Hong Kong than lost his temper and punched the other nation in the jaw.

"Stop it, Hong Kong." A soft voice ordered "I need to ask him something."

"What is this 'the ex-boyfriend club'?" Prussia growled as he looked at Canada and Hong Kong.

"Do you love me or Iceland?"

"Well let's just say…" Prussia went up to Canada's face with a big grin on his face "…it's not my fault that all your boyfriends want to bang you best briend."

As Hong Kong was about to punch the nation again he hit something much softer then the Prussian's cheek.

"I-Iceland?" Prussia witnessed the young nation that he was living with take a hit for him "what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The Prussian yelled at the Icelandic boy.

Iceland rubbed his red cheek while glaring at Hong Kong "I am not letting anyone hurt Prussia, even if it is my two best friends."

Canada pulled Hong Kong by the arm as they made their way to the door "sorry for the trouble, I'll pay you back for the door." Prussia's ex smiled and made his way home.

"Ja, you better!" Prussia yelled back at them.

Iceland fell to his knees with his head in his hands and began to cry "it hurts…so much!" He cried while scratching his red cheek.

Prussia then kneeled in front of Iceland and pulled him in for a hug "that was an awesome thing you did for me," Prussia Kissed the younger nations head.

Iceland looked into Prussia's red eyes with his teary "they hate me…don't they?"

"So what? As long as I'm here I will protect, that's just how awesome I am!" Prussia laughed.

Iceland blushed for a second before wrapping his arms Prussia's neck "you won't leave me will you?" The young nation asked and kiss answer was a sweet kiss from his new lover.

**A/N: [1] Hello? =** **heilsa? (Icelandic)**

**[2] My god = Mein Gott! (German)**

**[3] Thank you = Arigatō (Japanese)**

**[4] You had sex while dressed as anime characters? = Þú stundað kynlíf á meðan klæddur sem anime stafi?****(Icelandic) **


End file.
